a perfect dinner or not!
by sabotageuse
Summary: Sirius black always the charming one. but are you so sure?


_**Disclaimer : This is JKR characters, I'm just playing with them! I have to tell you that I'm not an English native, so please be indulgent. If one of you would like to help me with my English please dare to ask!**_

_**Let me know if you want next chapter or not!**_

Un diner presque parfait.

March was falling on Hogwart as what was left of the winter snow was melting in the park. Christmas has gone and Easter was still far away, but a great deal of excitement could be felt within students and teachers.

In the Great Hall, during dinner, the bets were going to the great pleasure of the Defense against the dark Arts teacher. Students were obviously glancing at the new Muggle Studies teacher with curiosity.

The new comer had just land her luggage in the wizarding school some hours ago, et was taking part to her first dinner at the teachers table.

Severus, watched her arrive with undeniable interest. Contrary to her two prio predecessors since the beginning of the school term, there was some intelligence in her eyes and a spark of mischief in her look lacking in the two others. She was beautiful in her own way, small with elegant feminine curves, a nice face in the middle of which were shinning big blue orbs. Her long brown hair were cascading in regulate wave down to her hips. She didn't seem to be a tart, but only time would tell considering the tragic endings of the two women who were there before. After all, the last Muggles Studies teacher only lasted three days despite Dumbledore trying to convince her to stay. But to no success.

The problem wasn't in their qualifications, no, but with Sirius Black, DADA teacher who tended to have wicked ways with witches, and was playing the seductive game with them. And as well known among the staff: once in his bed, never to be back in it. No sooner were they in the school that he charmed them before bedded them taking advantage of their newcomer state. It was quite easy to befriend the girls as they didn't know anybody and were easily charmed by the Mutt.

And now, under the headmaster's angry glares, what had become a game was starting all over again.

To put an end on this, Severus had tried to reason Albus by convincing him to take the uglier one he could find or simply have a man for the post. But to no avail.

Sighing, Severus was carefully listening to the chat between the new comer and Sirius who was dressed in his best robes.

So, you are from France ? a very beautiful country. I just have to admit that I never had the _pleasure_ to taste its charms.

The ravishing smile on his face made severus want to throw up.

Méline had not been seated for five minute that this charming man was showing some interest for her. But she was no fool even if this Sirius guy was good looking. His long hair were shining under the thousands candle light, he was smiling too much to be honest but his little seducting game was interesting at least and she would gladly take part in it.

Responding to him with a ravishing smile, she answered :

-oh, vraiment ? so we will have to counter this lack in knowledge. Our country is wonderful, with its _charms_, its _sweets_ and _tasteful_ things.

Oui, I've heard a lot of rumors about french sweetness. Freches are said to be masters in culinaries ways.

With his hand, his pushed a strand of hair behind her hear, caressing softly her cheek on his way. Smiling more, she kept talking with him:

Oh I've heard quite some things about british traditions too. I've to admit that i don't know them very well and I would quite enjoy to be… introduced.. to it.

Once again, he had won. _Wanton little thing_! Thought Snape. She was far less intelligent than what he had thought. Still another tart with great looks but no brain.

indeed, Darling, I feel I have to warn you that it's costumary in here to have diner with the habitant as to know what… perspectives.. can be offered to you in here. And to exchange our common… knowledge dare i say.

Oh really ?

Some spark came to life in the young woman's eyes.

So if i refer to what you subject, I should maybe invite some wizard from Britain to have dinner with me, let's say in my quarter one of those evenings? Like this the said wizard could taste to the best French délices?

_Bigheaded as well !_ thought Severus

Of course dear ! but i would advise you to choose the better partner. After all, it would be a shame if the said partner was not receptive enough to the entertainment you have to offer.

Smiling even more, Méline bent her head and look straight into his eyes. She was aware of half the student body and teachers looking at her with attention. The noise that should have been in here was to low to be honest which put her not at ease. But after all, if they wanted some show, let's give them what they were seeking. She leant her head furthermore in Sirius direction bringing her face to mere centimeters from his. Oh how she was to love it!

And I suppose, Sirius, that i should choose some dark haired, tenebrous, very good looking, and appealing wizard for it ?

To emphasize her words, she caressed her lips with the tip of her tong. Sirius, was now holding his breath with advance, and answered her thinking it was won for him :

Of course dear.

Every living and dead person in the room was now looking at them, holding their own breath on the outing of the situation. No one would have imagine that it would have gone this far in such little time. Still bending over her new colleague, and when all would have think she was about to kiss him, Méline changed way at the last moment, before looking with shinning eyes further in the table guests:

Severus, would you be available on Friday evening for dinner ?

Severus was speechless, and grinning:

It would be an honor mademoiselle.

Finally a year that promised to be interesting in the good way !

_**Please don't forget : read and review !**_


End file.
